


It was December 25

by RoosterTeethfanfiction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, mention of Millie Ramsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosterTeethfanfiction/pseuds/RoosterTeethfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay and Michael host a Christmas party, and decide to invite all of their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was December 25

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction.

It was December 25, and it was 32 degrees out. The coldest Texas could get. Lindsay decorated the green Christmas tree with an assortment of plastic candy canes, and crystal-like- ornaments. Michael was calling the people on the Invitation that he knew the number of. This included Jack, Ryan, Geoff (who invited Griffon without question), Gavin, Ray, Kerry, Miles, Arryn, Barbara and Kara. Michael knew this was a lot of people. But, of course, Lindsay assured him they had presents for everyone who decided to walk inside their home. Lindsay had run into the kitchen to start prepping food while Michael laid the gifts under the tree. Each one read a different name. But one stood out. He had a gift too. He had forgotten to get Lindsay a present. “Fuck.” He muttered, putting his into place. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and the first wave of guests had arrived. It was Geoff, Griffon and Kerry. Michael cleared his throat. “Welcome.” he said hesitantly. He showed them to the living room couches, where Lindsay had already put out a plate of chocolate chip cookies and decorative cookies, coated in frosting and sugar sprinkles. Geoff and Griffon immediately invited them selves to the table where a few beers were kept. Kerry took a Chocolate chip cookie with a glass of warm milk. Lindsay walked into the living room ready to speak to the few guests, but was interrupted by the loud doorbell once again.This time, it was Ray. Trotting behind him was Gavin, completely put of breath. “Feliz Navidad.” Ray said, holding a large gift and walked inside. Gavin, still out of breath, said nothing and invited himself to the Beer as well. Lindsay offered him a glass, but Ray shook his head. “I don’t drink” He took a sugar cookie. Jack, Ryan, Miles and Arryn were the next to arrive. As Arryn and Lindsay chatted each other up at the door, Michael showed the others around the house and where they were doing each activity. Soon after, Barbara and Kara showed up. Once again, Lindsay started a friendly conversation and then showed them where the food was. As Lindsay tried to talk to all of the guests, another sound interrupting. “ugh, what now?” she said, frustrated. It was the oven. She ran to the kitchen, and took out an almost burnt chicken. Michael helped her cut it, and served to each member of the party. Michael ran upstairs and grabbed the empty jar that sat in his room. It used to be sand from their week at the beach, until Gavin knocked it over and spilled it, luckily not breaking the jar. He took a bag of colorful beads and poured them in. He then slapped a piece of paper that said Lindsay on the lid and taped it down. He snuck down stairs and hid in the presents under the tree. In the End, everyone enjoyed their presents and Lindsay still didn't know what it was. Michael was able to convince her it was a maraca. Miles was able to sneak a few kisses to Arryn, and she laughed them away. It turned out to be a happy story. For now.


End file.
